


☺ Wonderful Insight!

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Part of my D:BH Drabble Requests Collection!Drabble Prompt:---: "Hankcon College AU? One of them is a professor and the other is a student"
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Polaroid's D:BH Prompt Collection





	☺ Wonderful Insight!

Professor Stern was just a bit eccentric, he thought, he liked to print out and hand mark their assignments, returning them with their grade and a handwritten piece of feedback. Hank found if he’d made a salient point there would be a little blue smiley face written in the margin next to it with a short comment, he didn’t want to admit it but he lived for them.

He lived for the lectures too, somehow Stern’s enthusiasm managed to make even the most boring topics interesting. Or perhaps Hank just found Stern interesting. He’d tried really hard not to think anything of it because going back to college at his age was already an intensely strange experience, and he could do without developing a crush on one of his professors like he was eighteen all over again. Either way his information retention in Stern’s lectures seemed to stick with him a hell of a lot more than the others, so he couldn’t complain.

»»————- ♡ ————-««

Reading Hank Anderson’s essays were the highlight of his evenings, he always marked them last. He knew he shouldn’t treat one student's work this way, but it was his small guilty pleasure and no one had to know. 

It’s not as though he marked Hank up or anything, he maintained his professional integrity. It was just that, Hank had a unique way of analysing that always enthralled him. Under different circumstances Connor would very much like to ask Hank out for coffee, or even lunch. But for now he took pleasure in his marking routine and perhaps he left a few more of his trademark smileys in Hank’s margins than he should.


End file.
